Lost und die Gaststar Kurzgeschichten
by Adelheid von Domhardt
Summary: Irre FF, die aus der Überlegung entstand, wer da wohl sonst noch im Dschungel herumturnen könnte. Siehe auch auf der animexxhomepage unter meinem dortigen Nick Lenshah.
1. Chapter 1

LOST - aus der Sicht von Philippe Miseree

Disclaimer: Lost gehört mir nicht und ich mache kein Geld damit. Gleiches gilt für Philippe Miseree, Molwanien und Takki Tikki.

Liebes Tagebuch,

es ist unglaublich! Da schwimme ich eigenhändig und mit vollem Gepäck im Schlepptau die 38 Kilometer von Takki Tukki nach Takki Tikki - und muß feststellen, daß an meinem bevorzugten Strand eingeölte Ausländer grillen! Einige von ihnen sind halbnackt und sie haben ein schrottreifes Flugzeug (wahrscheinlich irgendeine türkische Airline) auf meinem Sonnenplatz abgestellt! Und es kommt noch schlimmer: Wie ich zu meinem Entsetzen hören muß, sind AMERIKANER darunter!

Natürlich habe ich diese dumm-dreisten Pauschaltouristen erstmal gründlich auf Französisch zusammengschnautzt (auch wenn ich sie nicht für wert erachte, den wundervollen Klang meiner geliebten Muttersprache zu hören... grummel).

Leider hat mir das eine Einladung zum Essen eingebracht. Ich zeige meine Verachtung für ihr verwestlichtes Konserven-Essen, indem ich ordentlich auf den Sand rotze. Immerhin ist Takki Tikki MEINE Insel! ICH war ZUERST hier!

Dummerweise hat auch mein durch und durch französisches Rotzen nicht den gewünschten Effekt. Ein mit einer amerikanisch-industriell hergestellten, häßlichen westlichen Billig-Tätowierung verunzierter Mensch kommt zu dem Schluß, daß das ein Hinweis auf meine sexuelle Ausrichtung ist und fängt an, mich zu betatschen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, würde ich sagen, es war fast so etwas wie eine Hals-Nasen-Ohren-Untersuchung, um herauszufinden, woher der Rotz kam.

Tatsächlich schenkt mein neuer Verehrer mir amerikanische Medikamente. Er denkt wohl, daß er mich damit schneller ins Bett kriegt. Aber ich bleibe hart und lasse ihn abblitzen.

Auch das nützt nichts. Diese Amerikaner sind so sexbesessen! Als nächstes schleppen sie mir eine leichtbekleidete Blondine an, die für meinen Geschmack allerdings zu sehr nach Luxusweibchen aussieht (rasiert!). Sie fängt an, mit einem komischen Akzent zu sprechen - bis ich merke, daß sie versucht, auf Französisch mit mir zu kommunizieren!

Habe sie stundenlang ausgelacht und als Zeichen meiner Verachtung meine Füße in den Trinkwasservorräten der Touristen gebadet. Schließlich werde ich von einem unhöflichen Menschen umgeschubst und auf Arabisch angeflucht. Na, DAS ist doch mal eine Herausforderung!

Fange sofort an, meine Arabisch-Kenntnisse zu entstauben und erfahre im nachfolgenden Gespräch, daß mein bewundernswerter neuer Freund Sayid Ramadan-ibn-hatschi-Salamaleikum-ibn-hatschi-Algebra heißt.

Er erklärt mir, was neuerdings auf meinem schönen Takki Tikki los ist: Die kleine Gruppe verwahrlost aussehender FKKler, die hier alles versaut hat, ist eigentlich nur mit dem Flugzeug abgestürzt (ich sage es ja: Eine türkische Airline!). Sie sitzen seit knapp einer Woche auf der Insel und haben glücklicherweise jemanden, der etwas von der Jagd auf Schweine (meine Schmusetiere! Wäääääääääääääääääähhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!) versteht, so daß sie noch nicht zum Kannibalismus übergehen mußten.

Irrtümlich halten sie den Ort für unbewohnt, ja, sie wissen nicht einmal, wo genau sie sind (kein Wunder - jeder weiß, daß Amerikaner so schlecht in Geographie sind, daß sie Hamburg für die Hauptstadt von Afghanistan halten!) und daß Takki Tikki ehemaliges französisches Atomtestgelände (also eine ganz normale französische Kolonie) ist!

Also habe ich Herrn Ramadan-ibn-hatschi-Salamaleikum-ibn-hatschi-Algebra erstmal darüber aufgeklärt, daß sie sich auf einer Insel befinden, deren Name "Pocken und Durchfall et cetera" bedeutet (wobei das i am Ende jedes Wortes immer für "und weiteres" steht; Takki Tukki bedeutet "Pocken und Syphilis et cetera").

Ich erzählte ihm von den wilden tattoonesischen Kriegern, die viel bessere und authentischere Tätowierungen hatten als der Amerikaner, der bei mir schwule Annäherungsversuche gemacht hat. Die Tattoonesen waren nämlich nicht so einfallslos, nur "Mutter" oder "Born to be wild" in ihre Haut ritzen zu lassen, nein, ein jeder Krieger bekam in feiner Detailarbeit eine besondere Stellung auftätowiert (mit Affenkotze und einem rostigen Nagel, nicht auf die übermäßig hygienisch-pingelige, verweichlichte Art des Westens!), so daß die gesamte tattoonesische Armee nicht nur furchterregend aussah (und roch), sondern auch als lebendes Kamasutra gelesen werden konnte!

Was für ein Kunstwerk!

Nachdem unsere Kolonialtruppen alle Tattoonesen während Flurbereinigungsmaßnahmen getötet hatten, wurden die kostbaren Bildchen zusammengenäht (nachdem man den Tattoonesen die Haut abgezogen hatte, natürlich. Wir sind ja nicht pervers!) und bilden heute den berühmten "Puhtatubumrug", den "Müffelnden tattoonesischen Sex-Flickenteppich", der im Louvre unter Exponatennummer 1724-B-1889 zu sehen ist. Immer noch ein Publikumsmagnet!

Die Kulturbanausen am Strand sind wie zu erwarten nicht interessiert. Sie verlangen nur zu wissen, wie man von der Insel runterkommt.

Zugegeben, es hat mich einigermaßen beeindruckt, daß die Weichlinge überhaupt so lange durchgehalten haben, aber ihre widerliche Jämmerlichkeit, als sie erfahren, daß sie vielleicht bald in den Westen zurückkehren können, kann nur als abstoßend bezeichnet werden.

Andererseits ist mir klar, daß ich den Strand nur dann wieder für mich haben werde, wenn ich sie zum nächsten Hotel bringe.

Da es schon langsam dunkel wird, schlage ich vor, unseren Exodus auf den nächsten Morgen zu verschieben. In der Nacht möchte ich jedenfalls nicht im Dschungel herumlaufen - einige der insularen Nagetiere sind infolge der Atomtest recht groß geworden und ich habe nun wirklich keine Lust, von einer 7-Meter-Ratte gefressen zu werden!

Liebes Tagebuch,

Herr Ramadan-ibn-hatschi-Salamaleikum-ibn-hatschi-Algebra hat mir versichert, daß ich am vergangenen Tag tatsächlich nur Opfer einer Hals-Nasen-Ohren-Untersuchung geworden bin, da der Amerikaner, der sich an mir zu schaffen gemacht hat, angeblich Arzt ist. Ich werde trotzdem Vorsicht walten lassen. Ärzte, die junge Damen nicht auf die Gefahren des täglichen Waschens und der Körperenthaarung hinweisen, sind meiner Meinung nach mehr als unqualifiziert.

Überhaupt weiß jeder, daß ein amerikanischer College-Absolvent in Frankreich gerade mal die Grundschule geschafft hätte.

Nichtsdestotrotz halte ich die Gruppe dazu an, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken und mir zu folgen. Unser kleiner Trupp setzt sich in Bewegung und Herr Ramadan-ibn-hatschi-Salamaleikum-ibn-hatschi-Algebra erzählt mir, daß die Touristen deshalb so froh waren, mich zu sehen, weil sie einen französischen Notruf empfangen haben und - als sie mich Französisch sprechen hörten - hofften, ich würde zu der Rettungsmannschaft gehören.

Ich lasse mir den genauen Wortlaut des Notrufs nachsprechen... und stelle fest, daß es sich um meine vermaledeite Ex-Frau handelt, mit der ich vor 16 Jahren in den Flitterwochen auf Takki Tikki ein kleines Rollenspiel gespielt habe. Wir haben so getan, als wären die Riesenratten keine verstrahlten Säugetiere, sondern Godzilla. Angelique und ich saßen im Malaria-Fieber schwitzend in einer selbstgegrabenen Erdhöhle, draußen erdröhnte das Gestampfe der Nager, die beinahe die Bewaldung entwurzelten und - naja, bei uns wurde auch... die Palme geschüttelt. Ahem.

Das waren Ferien, die ich nie vergessen werde!

Natürlich gebe ich nichts davon an Herrn Ramadan-ibn-hatschi-Salamaleikum-ibn-hatschi-Algebra weiter, es geht ihn ja schließlich nichts an, wie meine erste Ehe gescheitert ist.

Wir überqueren das zentrale Hügelland der Insel; die schwerbeladenen Touristen jammern und ächzen unter unnötigen Mitbringseln wie Wasserkanistern, Erste-Hilfe-Boxen und Kleidung und ich weigere mich weiterhin, Englisch zu sprechen oder zu verstehen. Solche Strandräuber sollte man nicht auch noch ermutigen!

Endlich kommen wir zu der verfallenen Hängebrücke, die den Übergang von MEINEM Takki Tikki zum offiziellen Takki Tikki repräsentiert. Dazu muß ich sagen, daß es damals, als ich als erster hierherkam, nur eine morsche Liane gab, um sich über die Schlucht zu schwingen! Nun ja, mit all dem Gepäck und der schwangeren Frau wäre das im Augenblick vermutlich schwierig. Aber die Brücke hält - zumindest so lange, bis das fetteste Mitglied der Gruppe anfängt, darauf auf und ab zu hüpfen, um zu testen, wie elastisch die Halteseile sind.

Wir verlieren an diesem Tag drei Zentner Fleisch und Knochen.

Ich kann den angeblichen Arzt davon abhalten, in die Schlucht zu klettern und nachzusehen, ob das Fettgeschwabbel noch lebt - keine Chance, da unten halten sich die nachtaktiven Riesenratten während des Tages auf! Wenigestens haben wir sonst keine Verluste zu beklagen.

Wir folgen dem Trampelpfad, bis wir die neblige Insel-Autobahn erreichen. Strenggenommen ist es ja eigentlich kein Nebel, der da über dem Land hängt - Nebel ist normalerweise nicht schwarz -, sondern Abgase der mit Holzspähnen betriebenen insularen Kraftfahrzeuge, doch man soll die Sache nicht zu genau nehmen.

Die amerikanische Blondine bekommt einen Asthma-Anfall. Der Rest der Gruppe hustet. Meine Lungen, die längst an die Luft hier gewöhnt sind, läßt das ganze kalt und ich führe die armseligen Touristen über die zwölfspurige Straße, die zur Mittagszeit jedoch nur sporadisch befahren wird, Richtung Stadt.

Auf Takki Tikki gibt es nur eine Siedlung, die diese Bezeichnung verdient, und die ist gleichzeitig Hauptstadt des Eilands: Fume.

Hier ragen seit ein paar Jahren gräßliche Bettenburgen in die Luft (manchmal liegen sie auch auf der Seite, je nachdem, wie windig es gerade ist), dampfen touristen-angepaßte Garküchen vor sich hin und verkaufen Straßenhändler Glasperlenarbeiten aus Plastik-Imitat. Abscheulich!

Als ich das erste Mal auf Takki Tikki war, gab es hier noch nichts außer lepraverseuchten Schilfhütten, in denen diarrhoe-geplagte Fischer die heißen Mittagsstunden verschliefen. Man fuhr in von Büffeln gezogenen Karren über die Feldwege, die knietief mit authentischen Kuhfladen (oder eher Büffelfladen; übrigens auch ein beliebtes Heizmittel der Eingeborenen!) bedeckt waren, aß die Früchte des Meeres roh und verbrachte den Abend mit Kopulieren und Palmen-Schnaps-Trinkwettbewerben.

Neuerdings gibt es hier schon westliche Ärzte, die dafür gesorgt haben, daß die Bewohner Takki Tikkis gerade Zähne und alle Körperteile vollzählig haben, es gibt Anonyme Alkoholiker, die sich in klimatisierten Räumen treffen und ein Programm zur Eindämmung von Geschlechtskrankheiten, Cholera, Typhus und Malaria. Ganz widerlich!

Meine Gruppe ist allerdings vollauf begeistert, als sie des Luxushotels ansichtig wird, das so neu ist, daß selbst ich noch keine Kritik darüber geschrieben habe: Das Fume Hilton! Eine Obszönität sondergleichen! Vor dem Haupteingang stolzieren in Seide gehüllte Prostituierte herum; zu meiner Zeit mußte man die baströckchentragenden Damen des käuflichen Gewerbes noch eigenhändig mit dem Schmetterlingsnetz fangen und sie waren höchstens 15 Jahre alt!

Wie ich gerade sehe, ist der Schmetterlingsnetzladen an der Strandpromenade auch verschwunden.

Ach, du grausame Welt!

Herr Ramadan-ibn-hatschi-Salamaleikum-ibn-hatschi-Algebra will mich überreden, zusammen mit ihm und dem angeblichen Arzt zur amerikanischen Botschaft zu gehen, um von dort aus alle Vorkehrungen für die Heimreise zu treffen; bis ich ihm sage, daß die nächste amerikanische Botschaft sich auf Tukki Tukki befindet, das etwa 9 Tagesreisen auf dem Schiff entfernt ist.

Resigniert versuchen die Herrschaften im Fume Hilton einzuchecken, da es auch schon wieder auf den Abend zugeht, doch dummerweise hat niemand von ihnen Geld dabei (und ich auch nicht; und wenn, wäre ich nicht so blöd, es rauszurücken).

Was ihnen den Hals rettet, ist die Kreditkarte des Gruppenmitglieds, das die Hängebrücke nicht überlebt hat. Wegen Bedenken, der lebende Blobb könnte mit Rucksack vielleicht doch zu schwer für die wackelige Konstruktion sein, hatte Herr Ramadan-ibn-hatschi-Salamaleikum-ibn-hatschi-Algebra sein Gepäck übernommen, und hat nun glücklicherweise beim Durchsuchen des Inhalts eine Platin-Card gefunden, die ausreicht, um die erforderlichen Luxuszimmer zu mieten, genügend Palmen-Schnaps, verwestliche Edelnutten und Stripteasetänzer, Hanf und Seife anliefern zu lassen und sich einen Anruf nach Tukki Tukki zu leisten. Wie es aussieht, werden diese dummen Amerikaner die Insel noch vor dem Wochenende verlassen.

Sie haben mich eingeladen, auch eine Weile im Hotel zu bleiben, aus übergroßer Dankbarkeit et cetera, aber ich habe ihnen nur vor die Füße gespuckt, abgelehnt und noch ein bißchen auf Französisch geflucht. Ich werde mich jetzt auf die Suche nach meiner alten Erdhöhle in Strandnähe machen und im Gedenken an Angelique und unsere kurze, aber heftige Zeit auf Takki Tikki... die Palme schütteln.

ENDE


	2. Chapter 2

LOST - aus der Sicht von Steve Irwin

Disclaimer: Lost gehört mir nicht und ich mache kein Geld damit. Gleiches gilt für Steve Irwin, den Australia Zoo und die Sendung Crocodile Hunter.

Warnung: In dieser Geschichte fallen herabsetzende Bemerkungen über Afro-Amerikaner, die nicht die Meinung der Autorin wiederspiegeln. Ich behaupte auch nicht, daß tatsächlich irgendeine der beteiligten Personen so redet - es ist nur eine (irre) FF.

Info: Steve Irwin ist mit der Amerikanerin Terri verheiratet und hat zwei Kinder: seine Tochter Bindi Sue (geboren 1998) und seinen Sohn Robert Clarence (geboren 2003, auch bekannt als Bob). Sein berühmter Hund Sui ist im Juni 2004 leider verstorben (in meiner Story aber noch putzmunter). Und nun, in tiefer Trauer, auf zur Story!

Dreh-Tagebuch, Tag 1:

Wieder einmal drehen wir auf Takki Tikki, einem wunderschönen Inselchen im Südpazifik! Hier leben bemerkenswerte und sehr, sehr gefährliche Tiere! Darum habe ich neben meinem Hund Sui, meiner Frau Terri und meinen Kindern Bindi Sue und Bob auch meinen besten Freund Wes und unseren Kumpel Ju-Jitsu Dan mitgebracht!

Hm... Wes fragte heute beim Mittagessen (es gab Schlange... wieder mal... toll! Terri kennt mittlerweile 673 Rezepte für Kobra - und es werden MEHR!), wer im Moment eigentlich den Zoo verwaltet. Er ist ja der Direktor und wenn er nicht da ist, übernehme ich das normalerweise... und umgekehrt.

Tja.

Aber jetzt sind wir BEIDE nicht da!

Unheimlich!

Ju-Jitsu Dan war auch sehr nachdenklich. Er als Sicherheitschef des Zoos macht sich natürlich Sorgen, weil die Praktikanten in unserer Abwesenheit wahrscheinlich jede Menge Blödsinn treiben. Letzten Monat mußte er Chip und Chad aus dem Krokodilbecken retten. Sie waren hackedicht und haben versucht, unseren Krokodilbullen Agro zu besteigen! Hoffentlich passiert nichts daheim in Beerwah.

Ist mal jemandem aufgefallen, daß unser Zoo sich an einem Ort befindet, der mit Bier anfängt?

Das ist toll!

Dreh-Tagebuch, Tag 2:

Wir haben zum Frühstück nochmal Terris großartige Schlangenburger aufgewärmt. Bindi Sue hatte einen Baby-Godzilla mit ins Lager gebracht und ich mußte mit ihr schimpfen! Ich hab ihr schon hundertmal erklärt, daß sie die Viecher nicht aus dem Nest nehmen soll!

Terri meinte: "Aber Steve, du grapschst doch auch nach allem, was du siehst!"

Und dieser Verräter Ju-Jitsu Dan pflichtete ihr auch noch bei: "Ja, haben wir im Naturkunde-Unterricht nicht mal gelernt, daß man Wildtiere auf keinen Fall anfassen darf, weil ihre Herde sie dann nicht mehr zurücknimmt?"

Aber natürlich hatte ich das As im Ärmel: "Godzillas leben nicht in Herden!"

So, nachdem das erledigt war, sind Wes und ich mit Bob und Sui auf die Pirsch gegangen. Die beiden Weiber und Ju-Jitsu Dan wollte ich nicht dabeihaben, nachdem sie so einen Ärger gemacht hatten. Wir haben die atomtestverseuchten französischen Riesenratten gefunden, nachdem wir zwei Stunden durch den Dschungel gewandert sind und von mehreren Wildschweinen gejagt wurden! Diese Tiere sind einfach bemerkenswert! Und diese Hauer!

Leider mußten Bob und ich Wes ein Bein amputieren, weil ein Schwein angefangen hatte es zu rammeln und einfach nicht mehr abhauen wollte - armer Wes! Die Tiere lieben ihn einfach viel zu sehr! Ich begreife langsam, warum er sich weigert, zu den Kamelen ins Gehege zu gehen...

Nach acht Stunden Marsch fiel uns auf, daß wir das Kamerateam gar nicht dabeihatten. Also habe ich Wes, Bob und Sui auf meinem männlich-breiten Rücken zurück zum Lager getragen und Wes' Bein (das ich mir mitsamt dem Schwein in die Hosentasche gesteckt hatte) wieder angetackert! So gut wie neu!

Terri konnte dann auch das Schwein davon loskriegen und hat es gleich in die Schlangensuppe geworfen. Sieht so aus, als würden wir heute was besonderes bekommen.

Bindi Sue hatte den Baby-Godzilla immer noch nicht weggeschafft, also schimpfte ich nochmal mit ihr! Aber als sie mich mit ihren großen Augen ansah und bettelte: "Bitte Daddy, ich will ihn als Haustier behalten!" und als ich sah, wie verzweifelt der kleine Klerl versuchte, aus ihre Klauen zu flüchten, konnte ich nicht anders und steckte ihn in Suis Hundetransportbox, klebte ein paar Briefmarken drauf und schickte Wes mit der Kiste zum nächsten Postamt, um unser neues Haustier nach Beerwah zu verfrachten.

Dreh-Tagebuch, Tag 3:

Haben heute endlich das Team dabei, drehen das Paarungsverhalten der atomtestverseuchten Riesenratten. Bemerkenswerte Tiere! Terri ist auch ganz begeistert. Sie und Bindi Sue werden nach diesem Teil des Drehs gleich loswetzen, um uns ein leckeres Mittagessen zu jagen. Jetzt wo Wes nicht mehr da ist (wo bleibt der eigentlich? Was macht der so lange? Es wird doch nicht wegen dem amputierten, wieder angetackerten Bein sein...? Weichei!), brauchen wir nur noch die Hälfte an Verpflegung.

Wir Männer sind also mit meinem Hund und dem Team weitergezogen und haben noch einen Godzilla vor die Linse gekriegt, der sich gerade auf dem Wrackteil eines... Flugzeugs? sonnte. Hm...

Unheimlich!

Gegen Mittag ging's wieder zurück ins Lager, wo Terri und Bindi Sue uns ein paar leckere Franzosen zubereitet hatten! Wie wir von den Cariben gelernt haben, sind die Franzosen das wohlschmeckendste Volk dieser Erde - und das kann man noch steigern, indem man sie vor Beginn der Pubertät kastriert, sie mit Bananen und Austern mästet und ihnen einen Einlauf mit heißem Palmöl macht, statt sie auf herkömmliche Art zu schlachten.

Das ist mein Nummer-Eins-Grund, kein Vegetarier zu werden! Der Eintopf war köstlich!

Obwohl diese Franzosen schon ausgewachsen und unkastriert waren.

Tja, macht ja nichts, das wichtigste an diesem Tag war ohnehin der Angriff der Godzilla-Mutter, die auf der Suche nach ihrem Baby war! Ich, Ju-Jitsu Dan, der mich gestern abend mit einer hocherotischen Fußmassage besänftigen konnte, und Terri haben das Reptil mit unseren Schmetterlingsnetzen (oder Nuttennetzen, je nachdem ob man sie auf Takki Tikki gekauft hat oder nicht) abgewehrt. Verletzen oder gar töten wollten wir es natürlich nicht - die Erhaltung der natürlichen Artenvielfalt ist oberstes Gebot von Crocodile Hunter und seiner Crew!

Ha, ha!

Oberstes Gebot! Das klingt wie die Oberste Direktive bei Star Trek!

Ha, ha!

Weniger lustig an diesem Tag war, daß wir beim Abendessen merkten, daß Sui fehlt. Wir dachten erst, Terri hätte sie vielleicht versehentlich in den Eintopf geworfen, aber Ju-Jitsu Dan meinte, daß das Zeug definitiv nicht nach Hund schmeckt. Er muß es wissen - er kocht traditionell jeden Samstag Chihuahua-Sauerbraten! Lecker!

Bindi Sue meinte dann, daß Sui doch ein Staffordshirebullterrier ist und wahrscheinlich ganz anders schmeckt als ein Chihuahua. Das versetzte mir einen gewaltigen Schreck, denn natürlich hatte meine bezaubernde Tochter absolut recht!

Ich beauftragte also Bindi Sue und Bob, im Essen nach Anzeichen für Suis Anwesenheit zu suchen (Halsband, Herzschrittmacher, Hörgerät...), während Ju-Jitsu Dan sich auf seinen Wachposten begab, falls die Godzilla-Mutter wieder angreifen sollte, und Terri und ich den kompletten Dschungel durchkämmten auf der Suche nach meinem geliebten Hund!

Nach elf Stunden wurde Terri langsam müde und eifersüchtig. Warmduscherin!

Nach zwölf Stunden kamen wir an den Strand, an dem manchmal dieser bekloppte Franzose campt, dessen Niere wir zu Testzwecken bei einem Molwanien-Aufenthalt entfernt und gegessen haben... Terri meint, daß er Philippe heißt, aber das ist mir ziemlich egal. Ich war so wütend, weil er seine perversen Freunde zu einer Beachparty eingeladen hat!

Überall saßen und lagen halbnackte Leute herum, wie ich dank der Flutlichtscheinwerfer unseres Kamerateams, das uns auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt war, deutlich erkennen konnte. Es war zwar schon nach Mitternacht, aber irgendetwas schien sie aufgeweckt zu haben.

Und dann sahen wir es: Meine Sui - mit einem ordinären Golden Retriever!

Ich kann nicht beschreiben, was das in mir auslöste!

Dreh-Tagebuch, Tag 4:

Ich habe Bob in die nächste Stadt geschickt, um mir die Scheidungspapiere zu besorgen! Mit dieser untreuen Hure Sui kann ich nicht weiterleben! Sie hat GEHECHELT, als dieser langhaarige Blondschopf sie bestiegen hat, ganz ordinär GEHECHELT! schluchz

Bob kann zwar noch nicht laufen, aber er krabbelt sehr schnell und der Geruch seiner Pampers dürfte die Godzillas - und jedes andere Lebewesen - auf Distanz halten. Guter Junge! Er wird es mal weit bringen!

Wenn er nicht vorher von einem Krokodil gefressen wird, wenn ich ihn wieder einmal Agro ins Maul setze oder so...

Die Camper am Strand behaupten, sie wären Überlebende eines Flugzeugabsturzes, aber das kaufe ich ihnen natürlich nicht ab! Die wollen doch nur ins Fernsehen!

Ich bin so sauer auf Sui!

Scheiß auf das Oberste Gebot! Ich werde diesen ehebrecherischen Retriever killen, sobald ich ihn in die Finger kriege!

Terri versucht wie immer zu vermitteln. Zum Glück ist sie Amerikanerin und spricht die Sprache dieser unverschämten Touristen. Ich wäre ja völlig aufgeschmissen ohne sie...

Der Anführer unserer Strandräuber stellt sich uns als Dr. Jack Shepard vor - aha, so ein neureicher Arzt, der denkt, er kann hier machen, was er will! Ich brülle ihn auf Australisch zusammen, daß das hier ein Wildtier-Reservat ist und er nicht einfach so rumlaufen und Tiere anfassen oder mitnehmen oder essen kann, nur weil er vielleicht einsam oder geil oder hungrig ist oder sie in Amerika für einen Haufen Geld an perverse Tierschänder verkaufen will!

Das hat gesessen - einer der Camper, ein sehr vernünftiger Bursche mit einer Frisur, die meiner ähnelt, ist sofort auf meiner Seite. Er stellt sich mir als Sawyer vor; klar, ich bin ja nicht blöd. Er braucht seinen Vornamen nicht zu nennen, weil ich aus einem von Terris Büchern weiß, daß er Tom heißt. Ich frage ihn, wo sein Kumpel mit dem Floß und dem Ni--er ist.

Letzterer schießt daraufhin mit Karacho aus dem Busch und beschimpft mich als "weißen Arsch" und "Mitglied des Ku-Klux-Klans"! Unglaublich, was die sich alles rausnehmen können! Dann erfahre ich auch noch, daß der Retriever dem Sohn dieses B---os gehört!

Das bedeutet Krieg! Mein neuer Kumpel Tom pflichtet mir bei, also besorgen wir uns ein paar spitze Stöcke und Passionsfrüchte und erledigen diese Brut. Als wir fertig sind, ist nur noch eine übrig: Toms Ehefrau, die er sich wie ein echter Mann über die Schulter wirft, um sie zum Lager zu schleppen. Sie schreit und strampelt zwar und behauptet, sie wäre gar nicht mit ihm verheiratet, aber - wen interessiert das schon?

Ich schicke Bindi Sue, um die Leichen abzutransportieren; man soll ja kein gutes Schnitzel verkommen lassen, und Terri führt ein langes Frau-zu-Frau-Gespräch mit Sui.

Es scheint langsam wieder alles in Ordnung zu kommen; aber ich fürchte, ich werde Sui nie verzeihen können!

ENDE


	3. Chapter 3

LOST - aus der Sicht von Tarzan

Disclaimer: Lost gehört mir nicht und ich mache kein Geld damit. Gleiches gilt für Tarzan, Jane und all die anderen Charaktere, die ich hier auftreten lasse.

ACHTUNG: Tarzans Tagebuch ist eigentlich nur die schockierende Vorbereitung auf Janes Tagebuch. Tarzan trifft keine LOST-Charaktere. Aber Jane.

Tag 1

Haben das Baumhaus und meine Schimpansenfamilie verlassen, um Urlaub zu machen. Jane will mir nicht verraten, wohin es gehen soll, meinte aber, sie hätte etwas absolut ungewöhnliches gebucht. Naja. Nehme vorsichtshalber mal meinen Sonntags-Lendenschurz und die Sprachlern-Kassetten mit. Ranger Headley hat sich vorgestern sehr lobend über mein stark verbessertes Englisch geäußert. Vielleicht kann ich die Leute an unserem BNGF (bisher noch geheimen Ferienort) auch damit beeindrucken.

Tag 2

Sitzen im Flugzeug und ziehen seltsame Blicke auf uns. Arme Jane! Ich hab ihr gleich gesagt, sie soll nicht so viel Kleidung tragen – jetzt hat sie den Salat. Mein Hintern tut noch weh von der Reise zum Flughafen, für die wir die ganze Nacht gebraucht haben. Erst waren wir lianenschwingend zum Elefantenkratzplatz unterwegs (das ist da, wo die Dickhäuter sich an den großen Bäumen schubbern), sind auf ein freundlich aussehendes Exemplar gesprungen und haben uns von ihm zur Rangerstation tragen lassen. Ranger Headley war so nett, uns in seinem Jeep mitzunehmen, weil er sowieso in die Stadt mußte und noch Platz hatte. Das Auto eignet sich allerdings nicht besonders gut zum Reisen – ich hab jede Menge blaue Flecken bekommen, weil's zwischen der Rangerstation und der Stadt anscheinend keine planierten Straßen gibt… Und dieses Flugzeug ist auch nicht viel besser. Wir mußten vor dem Start nochmal raus, weil eine der Tragflächen abgefallen ist. Versuchte rauszukriegen, wann wir denn endlich wieder reindürfen und wurde von einem Crew-Mitglied auf Türkisch angeschnauzt. Jedenfalls glaube ich, daß es Türkisch war, der Kerl klang nämlich wie die beiden aus „Alarm für Kebab 11 – Die Dönerpölizei".

Tag 3

Endlich angekommen! Unser BNGF wurde heute vormittag zum BF (bekannten Ferienort). Es handelt sich um eine kleine Insel mit… ähm… Stränden. Und Meer. Die Adjektive „weiß", bzw. „kristallklar" sind zwar nicht so ganz zutreffend, weil alles eher eine einheitlich ölige Farbe hat und verziert ist mit Riesenalgen, aber immerhin gibt's Wasser und Sand. Bin gleich los, um eine Sandburg zu bauen, doch Jane wies mich auf ein wichtiges Schild hin. Sieht so aus, als wäre Sandburgenbauen an diesem Strand verboten, weil die atomare Strahlung äußerst gefährliche Riesenkrebse hervorgebracht hat, die sich zwischen den Riesenalgen verstecken und herausgesprungen kommen, um Menschen und andere Kleinstnahrung zu fangen… falls man denn so blöd ist, an den Strand zu gehen. 'seufz' Das Hotel ist auch scheiße. Die wollen Jane nicht reinlassen, weil sie angeblich unpassend gekleidet ist. Sie weigert sich, einen Lendenschurz zu tragen (sie will nicht mal meinen frischgewaschenen Sonntags-Lendenschurz!), weil sie meint, ihre wilde Drogen-nehm-und-oben-ohne-rumlauf-Zeit sei vorbei. Tja. Da werden wir dann draußen übernachten müssen.

Tag 4

Oh, toll! 'resignier' Das ist hier ja wie in „Aus dem Dschungel in den Dschungel"! Gestern abend haben wir uns in der Nähe einer romantischen kleinen Fischerhütte schlafengelegt (es ist ja auch schön warm) und heute morgen wachen wir auf: Inmitten von blutigen Fischabfällen auf einer Müllhalde mitten im Inseldschungel. Dafür hätte ich nicht in Urlaub fahren müssen! Das sage ich Jane auch mal ganz deutlich. Sie ist daraufhin beleidigt und wirft sich in einen nahen Fluß. Aber – Pech gehabt, es besteht überhaupt kein Anlaß, sie zu retten. In diesem Wasser leben keine Tiere und tief ist es auch nicht. Der Fluß ist in Wirklichkeit nämlich die Abwasserrinne des örtlichen Chemiewerks, die hier im Dschungel endet. Ich warte, bis sie da rausgeklettert ist (da faß ich jedenfalls nicht rein!) und sich etwas abreagiert hat. Dann verzeihe ich ihr und trage sie auf meinen männlich-breiten Schultern Richtung Stadt.

Tag 5

Hm, ja, mein total männlicher, testosteron-gesteuerter Orientierungssinn scheint durch die Nacht in den Fischabfällen irgendwie gestört zu sein. Oder es liegt daran, daß ich so weit von zu Hause weg bin. Also… wir sind nämlich irgendwie… noch tiefer in den Dschungel gelatscht, statt zum Hotel. Jane stöhnt sich irgendwas zurecht, also suche ich ein paar Maden und benutze sie als Oropax. Das Gezeter kann sich ja kein Mensch anhören! Gegen Mittag finden wir dann erste Anzeichen von Zivilisation: Einige Kannibalen, die mit Messer und Gabel essen. Soweit ich das erkennen kann, sind das im Kochtopf Franzosen. Mein Magen knurrt, aber die Jungs machen keine Anstalten, uns was anzubieten… Erst als Jane ihr T-Shirt hochhebt und sie mal gucken läßt, kriegen wir was ab.

Nach dem Essen verlassen wir unsere Gastgeber sehr schnell, um unseren Kampf gegen den Dschungel wieder aufzunehmen. Das kenne ich so von den Kannibalen zu Hause – wenn man denen lästig wird, wird man leicht auch Schnitzel.

Tag 6

Jane ist weg. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, wie sie verschwunden ist, weil ich immer noch Maden in den Ohren hab. Die sind inzwischen zwar tot, das ändert aber nichts an ihren hervorragenden lärmreduzierenden Fähigkeiten. Hm. Vielleicht sollte ich mir die patentieren lassen. Damit kann man sicher Geld verdienen. Aber zurück zu Jane: Ist die möglicherweise auf eigene Faust losgezogen, um die Stadt zu finden? Ich hoffe nicht, es weiß schließlich jeder halbwegs gebildete Affenmensch, daß Frauen keinen Orientierungssinn haben… Soll ich umkehren, um sie zu suchen? Aber wenn sie so blöd ist, sich von mir zu entfernen… ist sie ja eigentlich selbst schuld. Andererseits bin ich Tarzan, der Rächer der Verfärbten! Oder so ähnlich. Oder war das Zorro? Innerer Konflikt! Innerer Konflikt! Innerer Konflikt!

Tag 7

Stehe infolge eines schweren Inneren Konflikts unentschlossen an einem Fluß und starre hinein. Ein paar Fische schwimmen sorglos an mir vorbei. Mistkerle!

Tag 8

Immer noch Fluß. Mehr Fische. Uga.

Tag 9

Fluß, Fische, Jane weg. Kann mich nicht entscheiden. Befürchte, daß mein Sprachvermögen nachläßt, weil ich schon zwei Tage sinnlos in der Botanik stehe und die Worte „Jane retten oder stehenbleiben?" in einer Endlosschleife in meinem Kopf rotieren.

Tag 10  
Fluß, Fische, Jane weg. Weiß noch immer nicht, was ich machen soll. Hab jetzt aber auch noch Kopfschmerzen und mir ist schwindlig von dem Wortrotieren… Außerdem stinke ich. Sollte vielleicht in den Fluß springen. Bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob das gegen den Geruch hilft.

Tag 11

Habe mich kurz bewegt, um mich zu kratzen. Sonst alles beim alten.

Tag 12

Wann endet eigentlich mein Urlaub? Habe Angst, daß ich für immer im Dschungel bleiben muß und mache mich auf den Weg zum Flughafen – heim in die Zivilisation! In meinem Dschungel ist es jedenfalls nicht so unordentlich! Und es riecht auch viel besser. Oder bin ich das?

Tag 13

Bin wieder bei den Kannibalen gelandet, die sehr freundlich waren und wissen wollten, wo meine Freundin mit dem deliziös aussehenden Brustfleisch geblieben ist. Konnte ihnen auch nicht weiterhelfen – dafür lieh mir Christoph, der Ethnologe der Kannibalen, einen seiner deutschen Militär-Kompasse (er hat mindestens vierzig… vielleicht ist er sehr vergeßlich, so wie Ranger Headley mit seinen Autoschlüsseln oder ich mit meinem Elefantendung…) und sagte mir, in welche Richtung ich gehen soll. Ging also, wie beschrieben, den gelben Steinweg entlang und wurde von einem schmutzigen Archäologen mit Lederjacke, Hut und Dreitagebart über den Haufen gerannt, der irgendwas von wegen „Bundeslade" vor sich hinkeuchte und schnell verschwand. Stellte dann fest, daß ihm mehrere verzweifelt aussehende Leute auf den Fersen waren: Die schwedische Band Aqua und die Gestapo. Hm. Welches Jahr haben wir eigentlich?

Tag 14

Bin sehr erschöpft und will heim zu Mama! Jane weigert sich ja immer, meine Läuse zu essen. Wo steckt das Weib eigentlich!

Tag 15

Habe endlich aus dem Dschungel gefunden! Hurra! Wurde aber gleich von einem takkitikkianischen Holzantrieb-Auto angefahren. Aua.

Vorbeitrottende Takkitikkianer glotzten mich doof an und ließen mich einfach liegen. Irgendwann tauchte Christoph aus dem Wald auf.

Hatte ich erwähnt, daß er perfekt Kannibalisch spricht, auf Englisch aber irgendwie einen seltsamen Akzent hat, den man nicht allein damit erklären kann, daß er Deutscher ist? Nein? Auch gut.

Christoph kratzte mich von der Straße, zog mich auf den Randstreifen, nahm den Kompaß wieder an sich und versprach, mir einen Arzt zu schicken. Dann rannte er weg.

Tag 16

Vermisse Mama. Vermisse Jane. Vermisse meine Haustiere und das Baumhaus und die Lianen und Afrika und das Essen und mein Blätternest und Kokosnüsse und Ranger Headleys Selbstgebrannten… Vermisse seltsamerweise auch Ranger Headley. Vielleicht war einer der Franzosen, die ich gegessen habe, schwul und ich hab mich angesteckt? Hoffentlich nicht – ich wüßte nicht, wie ich das Mama beibringen sollte! Schimpansen sind nicht besonders liberal. Manchmal bedaure ich doch, daß ich nicht bei Bonobos aufgewachsen bin. Hm. Jane behauptet, daß die ganz abartige Sexpraktiken draufhaben…

Sie hat mich also doch betrogen!

Schmolle ein bißchen, bis am Nachmittag ein Mann mit Hut und blauem Hemd auftaucht. Frage ihn, ob er mit dem anderen verwandt ist, der vor Aqua und der Gestapo davonläuft. Er sagt, nein, er ist auf dieser Insel, um Dinosaurier zu beobachten. Meint er etwa die atomtestverseuchten Riesenratten, vor denen wir gleich bei der Ankunft in Fume gewarnt wurden? Oder die Godzillas, die auf der anderen Seite der Insel nisten? Kann mir keinen Reim darauf machen und ignoriere die Bemerkung. Es ist jetzt sowieso viel wichtiger, daß der Typ meinen mehrfachen, komplizierten Beinbruch behandelt. Als ich ihm meine brandigen Stelzen entgegenstrecke, macht er große Augen, kotzt und behauptet, er wäre Paläontologe.

Tag 17

Was um alles in der Welt IST ein Paläontologe? Und warum hilft er mir nicht? Weil er Amerikaner ist und weiße, schimpansisch-englische Afrikaner wie mich haßt?

Ich schmolle noch ein bißchen, bis mich wieder eine meiner Wundfieber-Phantasien ereilt. Darin bin ich immer ein Schwimm-Weltmeister, der nach Hollywood geht, um in Schwarzweißfilmen mitzuspielen und die halbnackte Maureen O'Hara auf Baumwipfeln zu bespannen… Hm. Als ich wieder zu mir komme, liege ich auf einer Schilfmatte vor einem Feuer. Christoph sitzt da und erklärt, daß Dr. Grant (der Paläontologe) ihn und die Jungs der örtlichen Ethnologen-Kolonie gerufen hat, weil er schnell weg mußte. Die netten Herrn und Damen Völkerkundler haben mich dann auf einer sehr authentischen, selbstgebauten Trage in ihr Camp geschleppt, das aus ein paar originalgetreuen tattoonesischen Eingeborenenhütten besteht. An die Bäume sind Flugblätter getackert, auf denen ein häßlicher, komisch guckender Kerl mit Brille abgebildet ist. Darunter steht:

ACHTUNG!

DIESER MANN IST FRANZOSE!

VERTRAUEN SIE IHM KEINE WERTVOLLEN ALTEN STAMMESGEHEIMNISSE, GELD ODER FRAUEN AN!

„Das ist Philippe, der taucht hier manchmal auf. Ein paar Australier haben eine seiner Nieren gegessen," sagt Christoph, als er meinen Blick bemerkt.

Ich sage: „Aha."

Damit ist unser Gespräch beendet und ich schlafe ein.

Tag 18

Die Ethno-Medizinerin der Gruppe hat mich geheilt. Einfach so. Ich fühle mich wie Michael Palin! Es ist so deprimierend! Wovon soll ich jetzt leben, wenn ich nicht mehr als Krüppel in den Straßen Nazareths betteln kann? Oh… das war dann wohl auch wieder eine Wundfieber-Phantasie… Oder es liegt daran, daß die hier rund um die Uhr Monty Python sehen.

Tag 19

Der Ethno-Geologe der Gruppe hat Jane gefunden – in einem Erdloch mit diesem dreckigen Franzosen! Was hatte die da zu suchen!

Sie sieht ziemlich erschöpft aus. Wenigstens hat sie inzwischen begriffen, daß Kleidung nur hinderlich ist. Als sie meiner ansichtig wird, seufzt sie (aus Mitleid, will ich hoffen!) und mobilisiert die Ethno-Träger der Gruppe, damit sie mich zurück nach Fume schaffen. Nackt, wie sie jetzt ist, bekommen wir endlich ein Hotelzimmer.

Tag 20

Jane hatte starke Kopfschmerzen und war nicht zu einer Entlausungsaktion aufgelegt. Dabei habe ich nicht mal verlangt, daß sie irgendwas ißt. Sie scheint sowieso aus einem nicht näher zu bezeichnenden Grund sauer zu sein, hat sich um drei Uhr morgens ein Baguette aufs Zimmer bringen lassen und es bis zum Morgengrauen sehnsüchtig angestarrt, ohne es zu essen. Hm. Versteh mal einer die Frauen!

Tag 21

Heute fliegen wir heim. Ich freue mich schon auf all die alten Freunde und Ranger Headley… naja, auf den sollte ich mich vielleicht nicht zu sehr freuen…

Jedenfalls werde ich Mama erstmal sagen, daß ich sie liebe und dann vielleicht ein paar Bonobos aus einem Baumwipfel bespannen gehen, wenn Jane wieder keine Lust auf Entlausung hat.

Ich sollte sie mal zum Daktari schicken – es ist bestimmt irgendsoeine unangenehme Frauensache, die sie am Sex hindert…

Geht weiter...


End file.
